The Game Battle
by ltifal
Summary: Kikumaru sighed, Fuji grinned, Oshitari groaned, Yukimura smiled sweetly, Atobe and Sanada glared...


**Disclaimer: no character belongs to me **

**Warning: unbetaed, slightly shounen ai (if you want to view it that way), and beware of my grammar mistake or phrase since English was not my mother language, but still I always check it several times before posting. **

_The Game Battle _

It's actually a perfectly normal Sunday, oh ok not really, it was raining outside and it was pouring like cat and dog, but that not really brother him as he quietly slurped his pink strawberry milk shake. What better than eating ice cream in the quiet café inside the biggest mall with his best friend? He grateful that they finally had time to go out together, it been quite a while for them to enjoy a special occasional like this, usually at least one of his friends would trail along.

"Ne, Eiji."

"Hoy, nani (what is it), Syuu."

"Hum, I miss the time like this." A chuckle could be heard from his red head friend, he paused for a while when finally his lips formed another smile, the rare smile so genuine that none but Eiji ever saw. "Chuckle, you think the same way, do you?"

"Hoy, Fujiko was so scary, you can even read my mind." he jokingly gasped. They were always like this; they were so close that they didn't even need to say anything to each other. As expected from the dream pair, most people said. Their relationship was even deeper than the golden pair, sure they could be in synchronism on the field but no one understands him more than Fuji, like he was to Fuji.

"Ne, wanna play a bit?"

"Ok, it's been a while since we compete in DDR (Dance Dance Revolution)." He said grinning; the honey brown boy was smirking when he heard the DDR part. Yes, it was quite a while ago since they played in the game center. He took his tea cup and slowly drinking at it. For another half of hour they were chatting, mostly about their acceptance in Hyotei's high, their retirement from the club, about Tezuka's departure to America, Oishi's and Kawamura retirement from tennis, Inui's chosen school which was Rikkaidai High, but in the end they talked about their own worries 'W_ah no golden pair?!_'. '_Well, won't you pair with me instead?_', '_Ne, will we met with Atobe and the other?_', '_Maybe Eiji._', '_I hope Tezuka'll be all right in US._', '_I'm sure he will, Fujiko._'

Tennis

No

Oujisama

Finally they decided to walk toward the game center. At first they were competing with the DDR arcade, and sure enough they drew enough attention from the pass by-er on the mall. They were both in extreme (maniac) mode, but even in this mode, Kikumaru still could dance one or two move, how he managed it, we would never know. After 3 stages with maniac mode and one extra stage, both of them were all sweating and panting, but they still bowed toward the audience who clapped heartily. They were about to leave the machine when a familiar voice reached their ears.

"hn, Ore-sama never know you both quite skill with this kind of game, anh?" yes no one other then Atobe himself, standing not far from the arcade with one of his subordinate. No, not Kabaji. Guess again

"Speaking of devil, Syuu…" The red head almost rolled his eyes, still managing his own breath. Fuji almost let out a chuckle if not due to his own irregular breath. The ex-king of Hyotei (Atobe: wait, ex? ltifal: you're retired…) walked toward the duo with the blue hair tensai of Hyotei who let out a sigh as he followed his ex-bucho (ex-captain)while his hand preoccupied with three or so plastic bags.

"Where is your usual 'servant'?" Kikumaru said rising his eyes brown in confuse upon seeing Oshitari who was trailing behind him. Fuji himself was now nodding his head slightly just to acknowledge them. The silver hair captain glanced slightly at his right then back to Kikumaru.

"hn, Yuushi here, was very pleased to accompany ore-sama in jacket shopping, right Yuushi?"

"…" a twitched

"…at least you answer." A glare

"Should I be say usu instead?"

"That would be better."

"… Whaever…" he muttered when finally the blue hair boy whistled, not loud but enough for Atobe's butler to appear in front of him. "Take this thing away." He said while giving the plastic bags on his hand.

"Yes, sir." Atobe twitched his eyes in annoyed and was ready to snap on the poor butler if not for Oshitari who was now greeting and chatting with the Seigaku's duo completely ignoring him.

"Don't ever ever ignore Ore-sama!"

"So Atobe-kun." Fuji said sweetly "Can you play this game? Since you're kind enough to give us applaud before."

"Of course, Ore-sama can do anything that you can."

"All right!" Suddenly the red hair grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the arcade, and before the ex-captain could protest, he was standing on the platform with the acrobatic lad beside him. "So? Would you like to play maniac too?"

"What? Maniac?"

"He means extreme mode, Keigo." The blue hair tensai was now smirking and was about to chuckle and a glare from certain bucho was not enough to silence him since it lose effectiveness upon his retirement from the club.

"Nya, are you sure you can play this game?" he said hesitated

"Of course, Ore-sama can do whatever you can do, even better." A paused as he looked toward the screen then back toward the platform. "… now how do you play this thing?" Kikumaru almost banged his head onto the platform, Fuji was sweat dropping. While Oshitari being his club member and one of Atobe' closest friend was laughing. If he wasn't in public, he would probably to roll on the floor but that would be uncharacteristic, wouldn't he? Another glare being shot to him but that was really not as helpful as his thought since the laughter was even louder than before. This time even worse, Fuji was chuckling as well muttering about his precious camera that he forgot to bring to capture the event of Atobe who was now blushing slightly.

'_That's it!_' he was about to explode when he felt a hand tapped his shoulder. When he turned around he was looking straight toward the blue eyes, so close that he couldn't help but jumped backward. "What are you doing invading Ore-sama no space (my space) like that!?" he couldn't help but blushed slightly.

"Hoi, come on I'll teach you!" clearly not really care about his babbling, he took Atobe's hand (again) and dragged him up onto the platform. "Now, you just need to step on the arrow on time, when the flashing arrow go up and meet this line of arrows up here. You just step on it."

"…that should be simple enough…"

"Nya we start with basic." Looking at Oshitari "You want to try too?" before Oshitari could protest, Fuji with his grinning face pushed him lightly toward the platform. When the music started, Atobe began to step on the arrow, his move rather awkwardly if not robotically, while the Tensai beside him surprisingly moved gracefully as he followed the music on, even made a twirl once in a while (yes you can actually dance when you play basic). Finally when the stage over, the ex-captain of Hyotei looked at him in annoyed. "How could you do better than Ore-sama?" A smirk could be seen on his face as his hand pushed up his glasses "because I'm tensai" as matter of fact.

"Hmf, Ore-sama refused to be defeated, Kikumaru, set the music!" he asked more like demanding, all was thingking like 'oh boy' inside their head before Eiji selected another music for him. The blue hair tensai was stepping on down arrow twice to set his mode into another (trick), unknowingly by Atobe of course, since he was 'cough' beginner. So when they both finished their 3 stages, Atobe was quite satisfied with his A score, hey at least over then Oshitari B score. This would be a good ending for their Sunday afternoon right? Fortunately or maybe unfortunately for them, there were other people who recognized them in that mall, speaking of wrong time in the wrong place…

Tennis

No

Oujisama

"Are? Fuji-kun? Kikumaru-kun?" just as they wanted to get out from the DDR arcade… they both turned around and found the ex-bucho Yukimura of Rikkaidai with his loyal ex-fuku-bucho as usual by his side. On how Yukimura recognized Fuji and Kikumaru was left unsaid, while on the same time Sanada was glaring at the monkey king as dubbed by Echizen.

"Atobe." The black hat wearer said coldly.

"Sanada." He glared back; the other either sighed or rolled their eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" the blue hair ex-bucho was smiling as usual, completely ignoring the other two who was now in glaring competition.

"Nya, we were playing DDR a while ago."

"Well, I just finished from my 3 stages." He coughed, the blue hair tensai refused to be ignore.

"Oh, Oshitari-kun, right?"

"hn, be awed by Ore-sama no bigini, anh Yuushi?"

"…" Sanada was now glancing slightly at the arcade. Kikumaru who was born with an excellent eye sight didn't miss a single thing when he grinned toward Fuji. The tensai who was confuse at first understand quickly, he grinned mischievously (which only Eiji could tell apart) and planted his hand on Yukimura's hand.

"Ne, Yukimura-kun, want you play a little?"

"You mean on DDR?"

"That would be fun, right Yuushi-kun?" Oshitari gazed at the red head, since when he became Yuushi? But when he saw the signal (of course, he was also a genius right?), he grinned rather evilly and looked at the blue hair lad

"Yes, Yukimura-kun it will be fun. Oh, how bout you come and try also, Sanada-kun."

"Huh? Um you mean that thing?" he looked again at the arcade.

"You couldn't pass ore-sama anyway." With that word, Sanada glared at him, and quickly he moved toward the platform. Yukimura could only shrug as he followed him up. After three stages passed and one extra stage, the A could be seen on the score which was belongs to Sanada in Maniac mode and A on Yukimura basic mode.

"What!? How?!" Atobe for once was speechless, even Oshitari and Kikumaru jaws were dropping, Fuji himself was twitching his eyes and unaware that his eyes were open. Yukimura was just chuckled, Sanada himself was panting hard, and slowly he took his hat off. Rubbing his sweat with his hand, he gazed at the group. A proud 'hn' was the only word came out from his mouth.

"That was unpredictable..." Fuji trailed finally closing his eyes; his red head comrade was now blinking cutely several times while Oshitari groaned, thinking of Atobe who would likely to upper hand the lad in DDR contest.

"Hoy! You are good!" a twitch on Atobe eyes was left unseen.

"Thank you."

"Wait! Ore-sama wants a rematch." He said pointing at taller lad

"There he goes…" the megane (glasses) boy muttered under his breath, knowing his captain personality perfectly, he would likely to rematch until he won. Even he admitted it was quite amusing to see who would win in the end.

"Sure, as you wish, Atobe." He said proudly, he was ready anytime, but Atobe next move surprised him as he was walking not toward the DDR platform but inside the game center. Changing his 1000 yen into 100 yen coins, he was marching toward another arcade. Wait, was that Time Crisis 4?

"Anytime, **Sanada.**" He said challenging which was instantly put the ex fukubucho into rivalry mode as he took the player 2 gun on the right. After approximately 25 minutes, the ending credit could be seen from the arcade with Atobe as a winner scoring 5000 points more than Sanada.

"hn be awe with ore-sama shooting talent, you should be proud being defeated by someone none other but ore-sama." Sanada was ready to bark back if not because Kikumaru and Yukimura's voice who were chatting on the background. The acrobatic seem to be bored and wander around dragging Yukimura toward the can knocking stand.

"Kawaii so? (cute isn't it?)"

"So yo. (agree)."

"What's cute?" Sanada was now standing beside the two with other who was trailing behind him. Atobe was again being ignored but decided to see what happen…

"That one kawaii, ne ne Fuji?" he said bounced toward his best friend, pointing to the big bear plushie which hanging on the stand's wall.

"I think that one cuter, Kikumaru-kun." Yukimura said placing his index finger on his cheek wondering.

"Twice please." Sanada placed the coins on the stand's owner hand and took the ball. With his strength, he knocked all cans without so much effort and won two big plushie in the end. "… here." He put the red dog plushie on Yukimura's hand while the other big brown bear plushie on Kikumaru's hand. The blue hair Rikkadai was smiling as he hugged the cute plushie, a thank you could be heard second later. The Seigaku acrobatic himself was blinking several times before finally bouncing happily, hugging his new bear plushie, and as expected from Eiji's character, he hugged the taller boy who was now yelped in surprise with a blush began to form on his face. '_Ah curse, I really forgot my camera_' was all Fuji could think.

"hmf!" refused to be defeat again by his rival, Atobe strolled toward shooting stand. Scoring 200 on 20 shots, he took 2 big plushie with both hand. Placing the blue penguin plushie on Fuji's embrace and the pink pig plushie onto Oshitari's embrace, he faced Sanada with his winning smile which obviously irritated the lad more. The blue hair tensai was knitting his eyes brown in frustrated seeing a big pig on his embrace. '_What is he? His Uke?! (the more submissive one on BxB relationship)_' while the honey brown tensai was just smiling sweetly, he didn't really mind getting a big penguin plushie like that, maybe Yuuta would like it? A chuckle.

Tennis

No

Oujisama

"Ne, why don't we go and play another arcade? Maybe Daytona? Or maybe-" before Kikumaru could finish, the tango pair who glared at each other was now marching toward the Daytona arcade. Both ready to start their engine anytime. A paused.

"Coming?" they said almost unison, second later they locked on their glaring contest again. The other four could only raise their eye brown or sighed before moving toward the 'car'. The winner quite surprising was Yukimura…

"Ha, you lose, Sanada!"

"You yourself were not even reaching the finish line, Atobe!"

"Hn, at least ore-sama car still in best condition, right Yuushi!" he said crossing his hand.

"Hmf, it was a race game, speed was everything." He countered quickly

"This is going to be a long day, Fujiko." Kikumaru twitched his eyes in irritated as he watched the debate unfolded at his very eyes. All he wanted was a day with his best friend. He never knew that Atobe and Sanada could be like his kouhai (junior) Momoshiro and Kaidoh, yup he never suspected.

"I really forgot my camera…" was all Fuji could replay. Oshitari himself was still wandering what would he do with the stupid pig. While Yukimura, well he was quite happy that his best friend was enjoying himself in game center. Too bad his shirt shopping was delayed until tomorrow.

_Owari _

_Omake _

"Fujiko!" He ran toward his best friend who was standing close to the pillar. They were made another plan to hang out together, this time in one of their favorite mall. "Sorry, Syuu, I'm late."

"Oh don't worry; we wait for a while here."

"Huh? What do you mean we wait-?" before he could finish his sentences, two figures caught his eyes. Is that, Atobe and Oshitari??!

"Yo." His friend waving toward someone and as Kikumaru turned his body, he saw another figure before he groaned.

"Fujiko! I thought it's just two of us." He almost sighed when the other people walked toward them.

"Yukimura-kun, Sanada-kun." Greeted the tensai and as soon as Atobe came into his sight, Sanada was giving him a death glare. The ex-bucho of Hyotei also twitched his eyes in irritated upon seeing the black hat. "Konnichiwa, Oshitari-kun, Atobe-kun. He said smiling lovingly.

"… Fujiko…"

"Now let us go to game center again!" Oshitari was rolling his eyes by then while Yukimura let out the chuckle. The other two who were already in rivalry mode, as you could see the imaginary flame that surrounded them, stormed inside the mall in search of the game center.

"Sigh, Syuusuke…"

"Don't worry, Eiji, now I have my camera!" he said grinning, taking his camera out of nowhere. Oh boy…

**Authoress note: kinda useless no? Review was greatly appreciated **


End file.
